


[PODFIC] Muse

by the_kings_daughter



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Music, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 02:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2332322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_kings_daughter/pseuds/the_kings_daughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here's another story set in the Guitar Man universe, in which John used to be in a band. This one is set a few months after Mash-ups and Jams. Not only does Sherlock actually like John's old music, he's intrigued because he had not deduced this as being part of John's past. John is playing around with writing songs again, after 20 years, but he's trying to keep it a bit of a secret. As usual, where Sherlock is concerned, this doesn't work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[PODFIC] Muse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [221b_hound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/221b_hound/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Muse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/426603) by [221b_hound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/221b_hound/pseuds/221b_hound). 



For some reason, if you stream these podfics, I sound like I've been taken over by a Dalek. Downloading it seems to work fine.

[Download the podfic here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/fmsc45vdc1sdf67/muse.wav)


End file.
